


Between Friends

by Jencala



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Consent, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay, Gay Sex, Gillyweed, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recreational Drug Use, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 18:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13817346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jencala/pseuds/Jencala
Summary: James cleared his throat again, shifting slightly as he felt a stirring in his groin.  "So, um, what happened when you two smoked it?"Sirius chuckled darkly and lifted his head to look at James. "We fucked, Prongs.  What do you think happens when you have lowered inhibitions and something makes you horny?"





	Between Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spiral_cellar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiral_cellar/gifts).



> Written as a birthday gift for spiral_cellar. Hope you like it, love!

“What was in that?” James asked sleepily, sprawled across the foot of his four-poster.

Sirius grinned from his spot against the headboard, eyes a bit unfocused and hazy. “I don’t think this is regular gillyweed, mates.”

Remus took another hit off the rolled joint, holding in the smoke for a few moments before slowly exhaling. His face was pensive as he leaned back against Sirius, the other boys’ arm immediately wrapping around his boyfriend’s shoulders.

“I think it’s laced with pixie dust.” Remus said, brows furrowed. “Padfoot, who did you get this from?”

“I got it from that Smith bloke in Hufflepuff.” Sirius shrugged. “He said it was good stuff.”

Remus turned to Sirius, eyes wide. “Pads, you usually get it from Patil in Ravenclaw. Don’t you remember what happened last time we smoked some of Smith’s stash?”

Sirius smirked, the hand on Remus’ shoulder, moving to the nape of his boyfriend’s neck and pulling him closer. “How could I forget, Moonbeam?”

Sirius kissed the edge of Remus’ jaw and nipped at his earlobe. “That was a wild night.”

Remus groaned, Sirius’ mouthing against the skin below his neck sending sparks of pleasure straight to his groin. He turned his head and captured Sirius’ lips, the hand not holding the joint fisted in the front of Sirius’ shirt.

James watched them for a moment, used to their groping by now, but when they still hadn’t parted after a minute and Sirius’ hand started to venture down to Remus’ crotch, he cleared his throat. “Um, guys? I’m still here!”

Remus immediately pulled back and away from his boyfriend, his face red as he turned to James with a sheepish smile. "Sorry."

"It's alright, um, so tell me what's so crazy about the pixie dust? I've never heard anything about smoking it." James asked, trying to not stare as Sirius ran a hand up and down Remus' arm, his nose buried in the crook of Remus' neck.

Remus shuddered and pulled reluctantly away from Sirius slightly, muttering a "Stop it, Padfoot," before answering James. "Well, the pixie dust naturally lowers inhibitions, but when it's mixed with the gillyweed , it acts as a sort of aphrodisiac."

James ran a hand through his hair processing Remus' explanation. "So you've both smoked it before then."

He watched Remus bite his lip as he nodded in confirmation, his breathing slightly ragged as Sirius licked and nipped at the skin of his neck. James' eyes were glued to the flushed strip of flesh as Sirius' teeth latched on to the spot right below Remus' ear causing the other boy to groan. He finally tore his eyes away as he saw Sirius' pink tongue dart out and soothe the bite.

James cleared his throat again, shifting slightly as he felt a stirring in his groin. "So, um, what happened when you two smoked it?"

Sirius chuckled darkly and lifted his head to look at James. "We fucked, Prongs. What do you think happens when you have lowered inhibitions and something makes you horny?"

James worried his lower lip between his teeth, watching as Remus took another hit from the joint, holding the smoke in his lungs, before turning to Sirius. Sirius moved his mouth closer to his boyfriend's, lips parted, hovering a hair's breadth away from Remus' lips. Remus exhaled into his lover's mouth, Sirius grinning as he inhaled the smoke.

Fascinated, and uncomfortably aroused, James found himself leaning forward, unable to take his eyes off the erotic sight of his friends sharing the smoke in that way.

Remus' voice broke through his hazed thoughts. "Want another hit, Prongs?"

James swallowed hard. Was it his imagination or was Remus staring at him in a more than friendly way? He was sitting up and reaching for the joint before he even realized what he was doing.

Eyes locked with Remus', James took a drag from the laced gillyweed, lungs filling with acrid smoke. He held it in for a moment, his mind hazy as he saw the green of Remus' eyes change slowly to amber. He coughed as he exhaled, breaking the eye contact with Remus and completely unsure if that was bad or good.

"Alright, Prongs?" Sirius asked.

James looked up, eyes watery from coughing, and saw Sirius had moved to sit behind Remus, his legs splayed on either side of the slightly shorter boy. His hands were kneading Remus' shoulders, the werewolf's head lolling back to rest against Sirius.

"Yeah, I'm fine." James' voice was a bit high and he had no idea if it was the gillyweed or the inexplicable butterflies that were now swarming in his belly that were responsible. "Um, so, what exactly happens when you smoke this with just friends?"

Remus' head came slowly off Sirius' shoulder, his smile soft, but the gleam in his eyes feral. "After all these years I'd say we're more than just friends, wouldn't you, Prongs?"

Sirius slid his hands under Remus' arms and around to his chest, his eyes meeting James' as he slowly undid the buttons on Remus' shirt. James tore his eyes away from Sirius and watched as Remus' scarred chest was slowly revealed, Sirius' hands deftly undoing the buttons and then pulling the shirt from Remus' trousers. James gulped as Sirius slid the shirt down Remus arms and tossed it to the side, and James couldn't help but trace every scar on the pale torso with his eyes.

He found himself taking another hit from the joint in his hand before answering the seemingly innocent question. "Yeah, of course, I mean, we're best mates, yeah?"

He passed the joint to Sirius, who took a long pull, holding it in for as long as he could and then exhaling into Remus' waiting mouth. Sirius put out the tiny end of the joint in the ashtray next to the bed, then wrapped his arms around his boyfriend again, his hands splayed against Remus' stomach.

Sirius whispered something in Remus' ear which made the other boy bite his lip and nod before turning to James. "How do you feel, Prongs?" Remus asked, stretching his neck to the side as Sirius' lips once again began to ghost over the long column of his neck.

James wasn't sure why he said it, but at that moment all he could feel was the fire racing through his veins and straight to his cock as he stared unabashedly at the men in front of him, the words just spilling from his lips. "Horny."

Remus laughed softly, his hands coming to rest on Sirius' thighs on either side of him, fingers gripping the denim clad legs. He looked pointedly down at the bulge in James' trousers. "I can see that."

James shifted, hands immediately covering his groin in embarrassment though Moony had already seen.

"Have you ever been with a man, Prongs?" Remus asked softly.

James shook his head. "N-no."

"Have you ever wanted to?"

James was riveted, staring unabashedly as Sirius' hands reached around and cupped Remus' trouser-clad cock, fingers wrapping around the large bulge. Remus moaned softly, and James looked up to meet Remus' now fully amber eyes.

"I'm s-straight." He ground out.

Sirius lifted his mouth from the skin of Remus' shoulder and stared pointedly at James. "For a straight man you seem really aroused at the sight of us."

James swallowed hard. "It's the gillyweed. The pixie dust in it, you said. That's why."

Remus huffed a laugh. "Oh no, James, I think you misunderstood me. You see, the pixie dust doesn't make you horny. It just lowers your inhibitions, makes you able to do the things you secretly want to, but never had the courage to try. The aphrodisiac factor just makes it sexual."

James just stared, his dazed mind working slowly to process everything, the undeniable lust he felt flaring as Remus turned his head, meeting Sirius' lips in a slow, open-mouthed kiss.

He had never thought about his friends that way, had he? He'd always been attracted to girls, one in particular, but he'd dated plenty since Lily never seemed to care for his attentions. He'd lost his virginity to a pretty Ravenclaw girl last spring in fifth year and he had enjoyed every sexual encounter with girls immensely. He loved everything about their soft curves and warm bodies, but he couldn't deny the desire he felt watching the two decidedly male bodies before him kissing and groping each other.

He sucked in a harsh breath as he realized he wanted to join them.

Remus broke his kiss with Sirius and turned back to James, licking his lips. "Lots of straight boys experiment, James, did you know that? Some boys even like both men and women." Remus paused and looked down to where James had pressed a palm against his cock, trying to will down his rampant erection or seek the friction he so desperately desired; he wasn't sure which. "Are we turning you on?"

James considered lying, but he blurted out "Yes," before he could really think about it.

Remus chuckled, his eyes boring into James. "Do you want join us? Find out what it's like?"

Every fiber in James' body wanted to shout yes, but he couldn't help but think this was too much, a line between he and his best friends that he had never imagined he'd cross. He had always known offhandedly that his friends were good-looking; he'd have to be blind not to realize Sirius was strikingly handsome. Remus, on the other hand was more rugged, handsome in a quieter, though not less, way. But his mates were in a serious relationship and he didn't think he could come between that no matter how horny he was.

Sirius seemed to read his thoughts. "It's just sex, Prongs. I can see your brain working over there. Moony and I love each other and nothing can come between that. One night of fucking won't change that."

James suppressed a shiver at Sirius' words. Could he really touch another boy like that? Kiss, touch, _fuck_ his closest friends?

"What do you want me to do?" He whispered as the answer in his head was a resounding yes.

Remus shifted, sitting up on his knees and moving closer to James. "Kiss me. If you want to."

James hesitated for a brief moment, his thoughts in a jumble before he thought _‘fuck it’_ and crashed his lips to Remus’.

The other boys’ lips were softer than he had expected and he couldn’t hold back a moan as Remus flicked his tongue along James’ bottom lip and delved inside his mouth. James came up on his knees, his hands clutching at Remus’ shoulders to bring their bodies closer together.

Remus deepened the kiss, one hand coming up to wind in the hair at the nape of James’ neck and the other drifting down his back to clutch at James’ arse, rocking their still-clothed cocks together. James gasped as he felt Remus’ hard length against his own, the sensation shooting sparks of pleasure up his spine.

James felt emboldened and ran his hands down Remus’ bare back, the scars criss-crossing the flesh a harsh contrast to the soft skin surrounding it. As Remus broke their kiss, his mouth sliding hotly across James’ jaw and down to suck on a pulsepoint on his neck, James gripped Remus’ arse and ground his cock against the other boy’s, all thoughts of _this was his friend, this was Moony_ completely gone from his head. All James could think of was the delicious friction and how he wanted more.

“Fuck, that’s hot.” Sirius’ voice broke through the lust clouding James’ brain. “But don’t you think you’re wearing too many clothes?”

James reluctantly, and frankly a bit guiltily, pulled back from _Sirius’ boyfriend_ to look at Sirius. His jaw dropped as he realized that somehow in the time he had been absorbed with Remus, Sirius had shed his clothes and was leaning back against the headboard fully naked, his hand lazily stroking his long cock.

“Bit anxious, are you, Padfoot?” Remus teased.

Sirius shrugged. “Just enjoying the view, Moonbeam.”

Remus turned back to James, one eyebrow raised. “It does seem to be a bit rude to be so overdressed, don’t you think?” Remus stood up, standing next to the bed and removed his trousers and pants, eyes locked on James’.

James felt his response stick in his throat as he took in the sight of Remus before him, fully nude, his thick cock proudly jutting against his stomach.

“Impressive, isn’t he?” James startled as Sirius’ voice spoke low in his ear, not having realized he had moved beside him. “I remember the first time I saw his cock I thought all my birthdays and Christmases had come together at once.”

Remus moved back onto the bed and glared at Sirius. “Actually, I believe the first thing you said was ‘that’s not going to fit’.”

Sirius smirked. “I do love it when you prove me wrong, Moonbeam.”

Sirius pressed a quick kiss to Remus’ lips before turning to face James, his head cocked to the side. “Prongs, I think you may have missed the dress code.”

James swallowed thickly and began to unbutton his shirt, his nerves causing him to fumble with the buttons.

“Oh no, that won’t do.” Remus whispered, hands coming out to cover James’ shaking ones. “Let us do that.”

James closed his eyes as Remus began to unbutton his shirt, opening them again as he felt another pair of hands unbuckle his belt. He looked into Sirius’ eyes and was mesmerized by the hunger he saw in the grey depths. Sirius pulled his belt free and tossed it aside, smiling softly as he unbuttoned James trousers.

“I’m going to kiss you now, Prongs.” Sirius whispered. “Do you want that?”

James bit his lip and nodded, his eyes closing as Sirius closed the distance between them. From the first moment his lips touched Sirius’ he sensed the difference between his two friends that applied to not only their kissing styles.

Remus was quietly commanding, slowly taking from James what he wanted and giving back what he knew James needed. Kissing Sirius felt like being devoured. His mouth slanted over James’ possessively, tongue immediately licking into James’ mouth and exploring every recess, stroking against James’ tongue until James’ head was spinning.

Remus had continued to remove James’ shirt, slowly pulling it off his shoulders and down his arms. He moved behind James, leaving a trail of kisses up his spine to his neck. James gasped into Sirius’ mouth as he felt Remus’ arms come around him, his fingers tweaking at his nipples while his mouth sucked a mark on the tender skin below his ear.

“Shhh…” Remus murmured against his skin. “Let us take care of you.”

Sirius unzipped James’ trousers, his mouth still firmly attached to James’, and slid both his trousers and pants down. James groaned as his aching cock sprang free, gripping Sirius’ shoulders as he kicked the clothing away. Sirius wrapped a hand around James’ length, pumping it slowly before flicking his thumb across the tip, spreading the beads of precome across the bulbous head.

Breaking their kiss, Sirius grinned, the feral look in his eyes making James’ breath catch. “I want to taste you.”

He wasted no time in bending down and wrapping his lips around James’ cock, swallowing the thick length almost to the root.

“Fuck!” James groaned, throwing his head back onto Remus’ shoulders.

Remus chuckled, his mouth next to James’ ear. “He’s good at that, isn’t he?”

James could only moan as Sirius ran the flat of his tongue up the underside of James’ cock, swirling it around the crown, before hollowing his cheeks and sucking harder. James watched, his eyes hooded, as Remus reached around and ran a finger softly across Sirius’ cheekbone, Sirius’ eyes immediately seeking Remus’, his mouth still full of James’ cock.

“Look how pretty he looks,” Remus whispered, his tongue tracing the whorl of James’ ear. “That mouth was made for sucking dick. Feels amazing, doesn’t it? Those pretty pink lips wrapped around your cock, sucking it like he was born for it.”

James threaded his fingers through Sirius’ dark hair, fighting the urge to just fuck his mouth, Remus’ words sending fire coursing through his veins.

Remus tapped a long finger against Sirius’ chin. “That’s enough, Padfoot. We don’t want Prongs to come before we have some more fun now, do we?” He emphasized his point by grinding his own cock against the cleft of James’ arse.

Sirius released James’ cock with a sinful sounding pop, licking his lips and grinning as he watched James wrap a hand around the base of his own cock, trying to stave of his orgasm. He gripped James’ hips and moved sinuously up his body, their cocks sliding together before Sirius reached a hand over James’ shoulder and pulled Remus in for a kiss.

James made a throaty sound as the two boys kissed, hot, hungry, over his shoulder, their bodies pressed against his. He didn’t think he’d ever been this aroused in his life.

Sirius tore his mouth away from Remus’, licking his lips. “I want to see his mouth full of your cock, Moony.”

  
“Do you want that, James?” Remus murmured, his tongue flicking along the outer edge of James’ ear. “Do you want to suck my cock?”

James nodded, not trusting himself to speak. They shifted as one unit, Remus sitting back, legs splayed, James kneeling between them as Sirius ran his hands up and down James’ back.

Remus pulled James to him for a searing kiss, pulling back after a moment and commanding in a husky voice. “Suck me.”

James licked his lips nervously, but immediately bent forward, Remus’ huge cock looming large in front of his face. He tentatively flicked his tongue out, licking up the fat vein on the underside and swirling it along the crown. He wrapped his hand around the base and dipped his tongue into the slit at the top, the taste of the salty-sweet fluid and Remus’ grunting moans spurring him on.

He stretched his lips, his jaw aching from Remus’ girth, but slid his mouth down, taking as much of Remus’ prick down his throat as he could. One of Remus’ hands threaded through his hair, gently guiding his movements as he bobbed up and down, sucking hard. James sensed Sirius shift behind him, his hands stroking the cheeks of his arse before he felt a finger tease along the cleft.

James bucked his hips, taking Remus’ prick too deeply down his throat and gagging as Sirius’ finger found his puckered hole and teased along the rim.

“Don’t be so eager, Pads. “ Remus admonished gently. “Prongs hasn’t even said he wants to be fucked yet, has he?”

Remus, hand still firmly gripping James’ hair, pulled him away from his cock and up until his face was right before Remus’. “Do you want that, Prongs? Do you want one of us to fuck your virgin arse?”

James swallowed hard, but answered immediately, the feral look in Remus’ eyes and the rough tone of his voice going straight to his cock. “I want _you_. I want you to fuck me.”

A slow grin spread across Remus’ face, but it was Sirius who spoke. “Mmmm...there’s nothing like having that huge cock up your arse, Prongs.” Sirius cupped James’ arse, squeezing the firm flesh as if to emphasize his point. “You’re going to love it, even if you can’t walk for a few days after.”

Remus sat up onto his knees, releasing James and reaching for Sirius, who came eagerly, his mouth meeting Remus’ in an open-mouthed kiss. They pulled apart, Remus running his hands down Sirius’ sides and to his arse, smacking a rounded cheek firmly. “Don’t worry, Pads. I might get to fuck James, but he’s going to fuck you.”

Grinning, Sirius moved until he was in front of James, facing the headboard, looking over his shoulder and wiggling his arse. “Do you want to fuck me, Prongs?”

Remus shifted behind James. “Don’t worry, I’ll show you what to do.”

Remus grabbed his wand and pointed at Sirius’ arse. “We just need a couple of preparation spells.” He muttered a quick incantation and James watched Sirius shiver. Remus pointed his wand at James’ arse. “This might feel a little strange.”

James shuddered as he felt a cool gel slick up his passage and watched as Remus used his wand to coat his own hand and James’ in a slippery gel, before he tossed his want to the side. Remus settled behind James, a strong hand on his back pushing him down until he was bent forward, his arse in the air and his face inches from Sirius’ rear.

“You’re going to do to Sirius exactly what I do to you.” Remus explained. “I want you to prepare him to take your cock, do you understand?”

James nodded, his voice lost as he felt Remus’ hands spread his cheeks apart. Sirius leaned forward on his knees and spread his own arse cheeks, and as James felt a lubed finger slide around his entrance he reached and did the same to Sirius.

“I want you to slide a finger inside slowly.” Remus pressed his own finger into James’ tight passage and James gasped at the intrusion, but complied sliding his own finger slowly into Sirius. “That’s good, Prongs. Now pump in and out, slowly.”

As Remus did the same to him, James worked his finger in and out of Sirius’ tight heat. Remus instructed him to add a second digit and as he complied, a groan escaped his lips as Remus worked another long finger inside him, the stretch and burn almost too much.

“Stretch your fingers up and curl them a bit like this,” Remus instructed, his own digits demonstrating inside James. “And feel around until you find his prostate.”

James felt a spongy gland against his fingers and pressed, Sirius’ hips bucking and a guttural moan wrenched from him, almost simultaneously as James felt Remus’ fingers press a spot inside him that sent white hot flares through his body.

“Looks like you found it.” Remus chuckled darkly. “Now add another finger and hit that spot again.”

James groaned as he felt the stretch of another finger slide inside him, scissoring slightly, stretching him and brushing against his prostate. Fighting to not buck into Remus’ hand, he mirrored Remus’ movements inside Sirius, who writhed against his hand.  
“Merlin, _that’s enough_. Fuck me already!” Sirius cried, his hips snapping back seeking more.

Remus ignored Sirius’ plea, but leaned forward to whisper against James’ ear, his fingers pumping slowly in and out of James’ stretched hole. “Are you ready, Prongs? Do you want my cock inside you?”

“ _Yes_ ,” James moaned, not able to hold back grinding against the hand working inside him. “Fuck me, please.”

James whimpered when Remus removed his fingers, desperately wanting to be filled again. He removed his own hand from Sirius, wiping the slicked fingers on the bedspread. James felt the nudge of Remus’ cock against his entrance and cool liquid coat his own cock from Remus’ wordless spell.

Remus pressed inside him, the crown of his thick cock slipping past the tight ring of muscle and James gasped at the intrusion. Remus stilled, letting James relax slightly before pressing forward slowly, inch by agonizing inch, the burn and stretch bordering on too much for James.

“Breathe.” Remus instructed as he stilled once again, allowing James to adjust, and James realized he’d been holding his breath.

The sensation of being stretched and filled so wide was almost overwhelming, but after a few moments to adjust James was almost desperate for Remus to move. He rocked his hips slightly and the burn turned to pleasure as Remus slid out partially and then back in.

Fingers gripping James’ hips tightly, Remus instructed Sirius to move back closer. James took the cue and one hand gripping Sirius’ hip, he used the other to align himself against the puckered hole. He pressed forward slightly, slipping past the tight entrance and feeling Remus slide a bit further out of himself.

Spurred on by Sirius’ groan, he gripped Sirius’ hips and slid in slowly until he was fully sheathed inside the tight passage. The feeling of being encased inside Sirius’ warmth and simultaneously being filled by Remus’ large cock had James feeling light-headed.

Sirius twisted his head around and met James’ eyes. “Fuck me, damn it, _move_.” He ground back against James as Remus pressed forward, pulling a throaty moan from James’ mouth.

They began to move, awkward at first, until they found a rhythm that had all three grunting with pleasure. The slick pull push and thrust of Remus inside him, and Sirius grinding back against him had James close to the edge, his legs shaking from the need to come.

“I’m close. _So close_.” He ground out, his fingers digging into Sirius’ hips as he thrust harder inside the other boy.

Remus rocked his hips, his angle changing as he snapped his hips, his cock brushing against James' prostate with every thrust.

James saw Sirius take his own cock in hand, furiously stroking it as he ground back against James’. James closed his eyes as he felt his sac tighten against his body, the tension coiling and then snapping low in his belly as his orgasm overtook him.

He knew he’d leave bruises on Sirius’ skin, but he didn’t think either of them cared at that moment, his vision going white at the edges and a loud, high-pitched moan tearing from his throat as he came harder than he ever had.

He was vaguely aware of Sirius keening out his own release and then Remus thrusting hard inside him, his hips stuttering as he came, the hot viscous fluid spilling inside James.

His bones feeling liquid, James slumped forward and next to Sirius, slipping out of him and dislodging Remus’ cock from inside himself. He felt Remus collapse next to him, but couldn't’ be bothered to look, trying to catch his breath and still his racing heart.

After a few moments, he heard Remus move and felt a cleansing spell settle over him, cleaning him of the sticky cum on him and inside him. He opened his eyes, breathing still ragged, and saw Sirius and Remus kissing tenderly above him.

They pulled apart, foreheads resting together, soft smiles and words of love exchanged, before they settled down on either side of James. He felt Remus’ arm wrap around him and he turned to look at his friend.

“Alright, Prongs?” Remus asked quietly, his brows furrowed in concern.

James smiled. “Sore, exhausted, but yeah, I’m alright.”

Sirius propped himself up on his elbows and peered at James. “Are we alright, Prongs?”

James stared at his best mate, seeing the anxiety in his eyes. He nodded. “We’re good, Pads. Don’t worry, I’m not going to start lusting over your arse, as fine as it is.”

Sirius huffed a laugh. “You should be so lucky.”

“Nah, we’re just lucky Pete decided to go home for Easter hols.” James quipped.

They all laughed softly before James spoke again, his voice teasing. “You think we can get more of that stuff? I mean, Lily should be back from hols in a few days..”

Sirius and Remus grunted and began to hit James with pillows as James snorted in laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are love. :-)
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr at @JenCala


End file.
